Minecraft: To Craft A Dirt Block(1-2)
by HybridFusion
Summary: The Player awakens... He fights... He struggles... He crafts... He MINES... His Journey, block by block. Every single mob, boss, dimension, even PIG, are standing in his way. His ultimate goal... To Craft A DIRT BLOCK
1. Spawned Part 1

It was black...just black. The inky nothiness swirled around me, consuming me. It was cold, lifeless, hopeless.

There was nothing in sight, just a empty void stretching on forever.

A faint light flickered in the ocean of darkness, blinking periodically - every minute or so.

\- _crack_ \- thunderous white suddenly flooded into the void, eating up the Black and filling it up with the White. - _crack_ \- spectrums of color dotted the White - first red, yellow, green, blue - my mind whirrled at this kaleidoscopic phenomenon, bile crawling up my throat as my vision paled to a misty grey - then it stopped.

The Screen flickered to life and a brownness(which looked a lot like pixelated dirt) spilled across it.

Words popped up, "Ge _nerating...world?"_ I whispered to myself, " Am I...Loading?"

A cactus-green load bar slowly filled up; when it was done, my vision when dark.

 _Oh no,_ my thoughts groaned, _not the Black._

I awoke in a green plateau, lying on my back as a black and white cow approached.

As I opened my mouth, the first thing I wanted to say was, "I'm free! Awesome!", but the cow ruined that.

It rushed upon me, frantically liking my hair. I pushed it off me, frustrated, "What the heck?! Get off me!"

The creature stepped back, solemn and shamed.

"Go away!" I yelled.

It reluctantly complied, slowly clumping away. As I picked myself up, saliva dripped onto my cheeks, brinking with it an awful smell. I quickly grabbed my hair at this, wettness and ruffled hair the first thing I felt.

"Great," I said sarcastically, flinging my hands intothe air, "Now I've got a cowlick, thanks a lot...cow."

I tried to fix it, but alas this was not be. Everytime I smoothed my hand across my hair, the cowlick simply snapped back.

"Ahh!" I complained, "Stupid cow,"

In my frustration about my bad hair day, I rushed to the nearest tree and began punching it rapidly, until with the force only a bad hair day victim could muster, I punched through the tree.

The part of the tree trunk I so viciously tore through, dropped to the ground as a sort of 'minimized' trunk piece. I picked it up and a sort of 'item tag' popped up in my face.

It read: Oak Wood.

"Mmm," I hummed "Curious"

I began rapidly tearing through tree after tree, then one block of Oak Wood became two and by time I was done, I had entirely deforested an eighteenth of a forest biome.

I scrutinized my inventory...

 _256 oak wood blocks...exactly four stacks_ , I thought.

I saw the sky getting darker and the horizon was becoming a bright crimson-orange,

"It's getting dark," I whispered to myself.

I gathered my whims and began randomly touching everything in my Hob Bar ( I decided to call it Hob, instead of Hub, just because I'm special).

I finally got something out of it, when one of my stacks turned into 256 oak wood planks.

Well it's a start...it's gonna be a long way to go and night is coming.


	2. Spawned Part 2

Its been a while, been looking for resources, eating some apples, but I think I'm getting tired of these zombies chasing after me.

I was just walking around, in the middle of the night, thinking hey, its been a long day and what's the worst that's going to happen, then from nowhere a horde zombies seemingly 'pops' into existence.

That's when I started to run.

As I was running, a button labeled 'SPRINT' materialized in front of me.

Me being me, I hastily jammed it.

I began sprinting at top speed and out ran them all. The wind wooshed past me, the soil crunched with every step I took.

On my way to anywhere-away-from-the-horde-of-zombies, It registered in my brain that I was no longer in the forest biome, there was sudden change of atmosphere and I felt mucky and moist. A putrid odor(yeah it was so bad I had to use big words to explain it) took over my nose, taking residence in my sniffing cavity.

I saw an old dilapidated hut, surrounded by murky, moss-covered (and colored) water. Dreary trees loomed over it as I was drawn to the hut, they seemed to be warning me, telling me to run away...before it was too late.

I found myself sloshing through the moat, in a half-trance. The waist up, I was dry, the rest was just swamp water. As soon as I emerged from the deep waters, I looked back, searching for the monsters. I did this for a whole minute, until one by one they popped up fron nowhere. _Where are they coming from,_ I thought. The undead were mingled with other sorts of beasts and monsters. Bones rose fron the earth - whole skeletons armed with bows came about. Spiders hissed into existence, along with the strangle gurlgling of tall dark men with purple dripping from their eyes.

One of the skeletons suddenly glared at me, this was scary enough to cause me to stumble backwards. The creature knocked an arrow and aimed at me. At this, I ran.

I scrambled to the door of the old hut, frantically grabbing at the handle, forcing it to open.

"Help! Help!" I screamed. "Please,help!"

My pleas went unheard, as I continued to rave.

The skeleton let the arrow loose, and as it flew towards me, I accepted my fate, so long world, I thought, my back slumped onto the door. The arrow zoomed closer, as I closed my eyes.

The door cracked open, I felt like the world was falling (or maybe I was just falling) as I entered the hut. A hand came over me, slamming the door, as the arrow thudded onto the door, slivers of wood sent flying.


	3. Chapter 2- The Greatest Monologue

Minecraft: To Craft A Dirt Block: Ch.2

"A long my time ago—"

"How long ago?" I annoyingly interrupted,

"A really long time ago, back when they still used Nether Reactors," the old woman said, clearly nettled.

"You mean Minecraft PE!"

"Yes...PE.

"Wow"

"Wow indeed. Now there was a man named Notch. He was a bald, weird and primeval man. He wore a short-sleeved jerkin. He created this world and all its dumb creatures...including you."

"Hey! I feel offended."

"Hush Dumbo! Now let me continue...Notch was very, very, very...STUPID.

One day he was surfing the internet and he forgot to to check the site security, going to http instead of https"

"That's dumb."

"Indeed, his stupidity led the to integration of The-White-Eyed-One."

"You mean Herobrine, pshh, that's just a myth," I said, unconvinced.

"In The-White-Eyed-One's viral rampage, he destroyed my village, which led my fellow villagers settling here, in these swamps.

"You're a villager," I said awestruck

"Yes...as soon as we set up camp to begin construction, a storm began to brew, the winds tore our tents and lightning killed our children. When the storm ended, I was all that was left, marred by the bolts, filled with bitterness and somewhat cursed, I became what you might call a—"

"Witch,"

"Yes, now that you know my story, you now have the luxury to die,"

"Some luxury," I said, as I prepared to make my daring escape, then I ran.

The Witch(now no longer an old woman) took out a bottle with a thick, greenish looking liquid sloshing inside, she readied her hand, about to throw the bottle at me.

I slammed the door in front of and as I did that, I heard a loud crash and tiny particles falling onto the floor. As I prepared my leave, I stopped to peer through the hut's window and saw the Witch flat on her stomach, groaning as a green liquid was splashed all over her.

"I'm done with swamps," I declared "They're icky." I then continued my way to where-ever.

I'm guessing that wasn't the greatest monologue known to Minecraftian kind, but it was the most interesting. Herobrine is real? So much for being a skeptic. GOODBYE SKEPTICISM, HELLO NOTCHISM.


	4. Chapter 234-New Update Is This A Game?

Minecraft: To Craft A Dirt Block: Ch.2 And 3/4

Never thought I'd die of hunger...

Maybe something epic, like...The Player was slain by a horde Face Monsters or The Player was eviscerated by a pack of Demon Eyes(if such things existed in the first place), but I'm stuck with The Player has died of hunger. "Another thing..." I declared aloud "Do deserts really have to be SO HOT, and the cacti here are really annoying, I mean, I keep on bumping into them." I kicked. "Worst of all!" I yelled, pointing at a nearby Husk, "Desert zombies...I can't stand those guys!"

I really don't know what had happened to me, but I guess the heat stroke was making me fractious(and yes, I am capable of intelligent vocabulary), and huffy.

As I was 'expressing myself', the mobs in the desert became aware (or maybe annoyed) of my constant bantering. The first thing I heard was the moaning of a zombie, I looked at this foul undead creature and uttered the dumbest words that would change my life forever and twist this story totally. "Finally! A regular zombie! Not some dumb husk!"

It caused an avalanche (maybe a desert-lanche). A gigantic- no, humongous sand dune fell upon me.

I awoke to a white expanse, just that white. Was I dead? Was I back at the beginning of this adventure, but instead of a black nothingness, it's white nothingness.

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a strange, bearded man, in a leather jerkin. "Actually, it's not a white nothingness. It's more of a dark wood something-ness. Here let me expand your vision." He said, and sure enough, there was an office before me, entirely made out of dark wood...EVEN THE TV.

"If you didn't know, I'm Notch." Notch stated. "So you're THE Notch." I replied in awe.

"Yep, 100% Genuine Notch." He answered in an imitation Texan accent.

"I can't believe it."

"Most people can't when they first meet me."

"Wait, so there are other people? Like me?"

"Yessiree! You're Steve number 1,963,829."

"So there are _other_ people! But my name is Steve?"

"Yeah, I can fix that. So what do you want to be called then?" He asked, while typing something on a laptop.

"Hmmm, I'm still thinking about it."

"It's no problem, just call me when your ready, and say: Notch! I'm ready!"

"Wow, really? Thanks Notch."

"No prob. Plus you're just in time for the new update!"

"Wait what? Update?"

"Yeah, ...I added the End, the Ender Dragon. All that stuff."

"Update...the End? Is this...a game?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the late submission, a lot of life-stuff happened. Like Christmas, New Year...all that jazz. So here's the new chapter, there's a new update to MCPE! 1.00.16...what does this mean? I'm sure all of you are saying. All will be revealed in time (There actually WAS a new update for MCPE last year, which added the End and all that stuff). So...I'm making a crossover storyboard with this author cal Fibrisor. His story link is here=** s/12236619/1/Terraria-The-New-Order

 **Plus, I'm gonna post the next chapter...Chapter 3 next week and from then on. NO MORE HALF OR QUARTER OR THREE QUARTER CHAPTERS FOR 2 OR 3 OR MORE CHAPTERS.**

 **Chapter 3: A Portal To Where?**


	5. NOTICE TO READERS

NOTICE TO ALL READERS

Hi guys,

Sorry I haven't been posting any more chapter in a long while.  
It's just life and stuff— I'm sure you guys all know. I'm also writing a new story called Desolation (99.9% original!)— on the counterpart of Fanfiction— Fictionpress!

I'm also gonna be rebooting Minecraft: To Craft A Dirt Block— which means I'm gonna make it a LOT better. I might change it from first person to third person, though.

I hope you understand guys— see y'all later. 


End file.
